Gowther/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Gowther poster.png|Gowther's Wanted Poster The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Gowther and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, 10 years ago Gowther 10 years ago armor.png|Gowther 10 years ago armor Gowther true face.png|Gowther true face Gowther Color.jpg|Gowther full appearance Gowther's Sacred Treasure Twin-Bow Herritt.png|Gowther's Sacred Treasure Twin-Bow Herritt |-| Plot= '}} Gowther being mention by a villager.png|Gowther being mention by a wounded knight Gowther's armor.png|Gowther defeating easily some knights Gowther facing Dawn Roar.png|Gowther facing Dawn Roar Gowther hitting Armando.png|Gowther hitting Armando Dawn Roar damaging Gowther's armor.png|Dawn Roar damaging Gowther's armor Threader damaging Gowther's armor.png|Threader damaging Gowther's armor Gowther catching the arrow bare handed.png|Gowther catching the charged arrow attack bare handed Gowther changing his hair style.png|Gowther changing his hair style Gowther beheading the creature in his armor.png|Gowther beheading the creature in his armor Gowther giving the armor head to Dawn Roar.png|Gowther giving the armor head to Dawn Roar Deadly Sins facing the unknown monster.png|Gowther facing the mysterious creature Gowther taking Pelio out of the field.png|Gowther taking Pelio out of the field Gowther piercing the beast with his power.png|Gowther piercing the beast with his power Gowther joining in the fight.png|Gowther joining the fight Gowther's power Invasion.png|Gowther's power Invasion Gowther sealing Dale with his armor.png|Gowther using his armor to trap Dale in the past Gowther regret Elizabeth offer.png|Gowther refuse Elizabeth offer Meliodas with Gowther.png|Gowther chat with Meliodas Gowther using Screath Light on Meliodas.png|Gowther use Search Light on Meliodas Gowther reveal Diane true height.png|Gowther reveal Diane true height King shut Gowther mouth.png|King shutting Gowther mouth Gowther told everyone Elizabeth is in love.png|Gowther reveal Elizabeth in love Pelio hugging Gowther.png|Gowther being hugged by Pelio ---- '}} Gowther coming along as well.png|Gowther coming along as well Gowther using Rewrite Light on the Holy Knights.png|Gowther using Rewrite Light on the Holy Knights Gowther dodgeing Threader attacks.png|Gowther dodging Threader attacks Threader snap Gowther neck.png|Gowther neck snap by Threader Gowther save Guila.png|Gowther saving Guila from Dreyfus Gowther introduce himself to the Holy Knights.png|Gowther introduce himself to the Holy Knights Gowther punch Dreyfus.png|Gowther punch Dreyfus Gowther using Nightmare Terror.png|Gowther using Nightmare Teller on Dreyfus Gowther stricking Dreyfus the moment he got pierced.png|Gowther striking Dreyfus the moment he got pierced Dreyfus coming out of Gowthers nightmare.png|Dreyfus coming out of Gowther's nightmare Gowther using Light Search Hauser.png|Gowther using Light Search on Hauser Diane stopping the demon Jericho.png|Gowther and Diane stopping the demon Jericho |-| Special Chapters= '}} Gowther in Elizabeth and Meliodas room.png|Gowther in Elizabeth and Meliodas room Gowther in Ban and King room.png|Gowther in Ban and King room Gowther reading a book.png|Gowther reading a book Gowther after reading a book.png|Gowther after reading a book Gowther role playing.png|Gowther role playing |-| History= Gowther meet the monster.png|Gowther meet the strange monster Pelio found Armando injury.png|Gowther found by Pelio injury as Armando |-| Covers= Volume 8.png|Gowther on the cover of Volume 8 Volume 9.png|Gowther on the cover of Volume 9 ---- Chapter55.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 55 Chapter57.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 57 Chapter59.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 59 Chapter61.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 61 Chapter64.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 64 Chapter65.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter66.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 66 Chapter71.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 71 Chapter72.png|Gowther on the chapter 72 Chapter 77.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 77 Chapter82.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 82 Chapter87.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 87 Chapter88.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 88 Chapter92.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 92 Chapter95.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 95 ---- Magazine Special 2014-03.png|Magazine Special 3-2014 (Iincludes Extra 3) Issue14 20.png|Shounen Magazine 20-2014 (Includes Side Story 2) |-| Misc.= Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 2.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 3.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper ---- Nanatsunotaizai twicon 27.png Nanatsunotaizai twicon 28.png Anime Character Profile= Gowther in armor 10 years ago.png|Gowther in armor 10 years ago Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries